Ava
'Biography' 'Origins' Ava Valoris was an extremely curious child and that stays with her to this day. She is extremely intelligent and taught herself every major programming language, had her own hosting innovation technology and did freelance work for world leading tech companies. She didn't want to sign a contract with anyone, keeping herself open to collaborate with anyone, who's willing to give her a buck. Ava was originally approached to join the F2-Runners, but after reexamining her life goals, she politely declined, yet kept the door open. At university, she felt she was surrounded by idiots as everyone there was just trying to get a diploma, while she was trying to make the world a better, superior place than what it used to be. The only reason she was there was, because they offered her as much lab space and research as she wished. Not long after, she met Delilah Revi and both had similar interests and understandings of the universe. Both of them invented the Datastream, which is the long-foretold singularity of humanity - the ability of humans to put their brains, their consciousness on a digital medium and be immortal. Resources for keeping an immortal life were nothing as the world was now a digital playbook. While Ava wanted to think about it first and examine the possibilities as she knew this is a tremendous technology, but in the wrong hands - it might be catastrophic. However, too excited about their achievement, Delilah shared the news with the professors, but had no idea what was coming. The politicians paying the bills quickly shut them down and took control over their technology with the intent of selling it and making a fortune. Cast away and told never to speak of it again, Ava and Delilah were stunned and got in a heated argument. Ava decided to leave all that behind her and continue what she wanted to do before that. Abandoned and alone, without friends or peers or anyone to understand her, Delilah started working solo, and because she didn't have a partner or a fancy lab anymore, she had to endure a lot of pain, treating herself as a rab rat, knowing she had to fuse herself with electronics to allow her to compute better and think faster. Ava had no idea, but when Delilah had transformed and digitalized most of her body, she became known as Data X and was set out to hunt down the politicians, who stole their hard work. Every news channel reported of the massive breach and nobody knew who she was, except Ava. Upon learning what happened and afraid for her and her family's lives, Ava contacted Devana, who had offered her to join them 3 years before that and joined the F2-Runners for protection, sheltering her family as well. She didn't ask much of the group's activities, all she knew was that they were shady, but had to help them in their plans as part of the deal. To be continued... Quotes *''I expect nothing...and I'm still disappointed.'' *''I'm not known for my patience'' *''I don't expect to find honor in you.'' *''Let us move forward!'' *''Impressive. Most impressive!'' *''Ugh...anyways...''